Secure Location
by Rypheros
Summary: Widowmaker and Tracer jet off for a secret holiday alone but are soon followed by trouble. Can Widowmaker ever be restored to her former self through the help of a caring Tracer? Or does Lena have enough emotional baggage on her plate already to deal with? (WidowTracer)


Hi there! This is my first fanfic so apologies if it's not high standard, hope you enjoy!

A small radio sat on the edge of the window emitting a quiet hum of music. Through the window on the other side of the room rose an orange sun above the calm horizon of water. The room was only one of few on the small Greek island of Ilios and was perfectly perched upon the hillside so that the sun beamed a plentiful beam of light throughout the room during the day, and allowed a breathtaking view of the moon upon the fall of night.

Amelie sat upright in the king sized bed and watched as the moon gradually crept higher and higher up the sky. Next to her slept Lana strewn with the thin blanket draped over her body from her neck downwards.

" _The teleportation… need... engineer… hurghh"_ Mumbled Lena as she slept.

One thing that the Widowmaker had not anticipated before running off with the young pilot was the extent to which she was still suffering from the crash. She did a fantastic job of keeping a chirpy face on during the day, but during the night her subconscious took control and nightmares struck. Amelie looked down at her perfect little face, she had such silky smooth skin. A few beads of sweat appeared around the bridge of her nose, Widowmaker brushed them off, being careful not to wake her sleeping angel.

A large spaceship flew past in the sky, making a deep sound and blowing leaves off of the trees as it soared low in the sky. Widowmaker shot to the corner of the room and hid behind a tall bookcase to shield herself from the view of the space shuttle. It took a few seconds to hover around the close perimeter before leaving to analyse the rest of the island. She let out a long sigh.

"You ok there, love?" said Lena in a slightly croaky voice

Widowmaker smiled at her, "Oui, merci. How did you sleep?"

"Just fine, thanks."

Widowmaker shot her a glance of disbelief, "You were sleeptalking again."

Tracer looked guilty and wiped her forehead clear of the dripping sweat. "They don't bother me, honest! It's in the past now, love. And what about yourself? I thought they didn't have a location on you?"

"They shouldn't do. I don't know what could have lead them to Greece. I think we should leave soon. Get your clothes on and meet me downstairs."

"But where are we going to go? If they've found you here they're surely going to find you anywhere else you go." said Lena

"Let me worry about that." Widowmaker was trying to think of somewhere they could be alone without being tracked by Talon.

"Oi oi, keep your eyes to yourself, love" Tracer winked, and Widowmaker realised she had been staring right at Lena's breasts whilst deep in thought about a safe location. Her cold expressionless face showed no sign of embarrassment as she shifted her gaze away from Lena.

"We don't have much time, and we'll have to be sure not to be seen by anyone. Going separate ways would be advantageous, you with your speed and me with my grappling hook. We'd only slow each other down if we went together." said Amelie. Tracer looked slightly disappointed with this suggestion, but nodded in agreement. They agreed to meet at the east side of the island where many of the locals kept their boats docked.

Lena used her mighty agility to weave amongst the market stalls and houses, making sure to keep in the shadows. The island was a bustling tourist attraction during the summer time with the scorching hot Greek temperatures, but luckily most of the tourists were too busy looking at the market stalls and enjoying the live music to notice a swift English lady sneak between the pillars of the buildings. The hot weather was, however, a slight problem for Amelie in her dark attire, making her body temperature higher than normal. She shot up her grappling hook and slipped up the side of a few buildings before sinking back into the shadows and leaping from roof to roof. She made sure to keep an eye on the location of the spaceship as it hovered around the island. Down below she spotted faint blue lines weaving around the back of the market stalls and knew Lena was down there. She felt a mixture of comfort and uncertainty; if she could see her, then others might be able to too. There was no time to worry about that now. She would just have to keep an eye on her as she made her way across the island.

Still well hidden amongst the shadows, Widowmaker stopped to catch her breath. The island was larger than it initially seemed, and with the added heat it made it even harder to travel, even in the shade.

" _Sorry ma'am, I do apologise… oh… excuse me sir, coming through."_

Enough commotion was beginning to stir amongst the crowd of tourists that it caught Widowmaker's attention. She looked below her and saw armed men in black armour suits wading fastly through the crowds towards Lena. She predicted they wouldn't be able to catch the fast pilot in her tracks, but they may be able to grab her as she waited by the docks. Amelie sighed, "Cherchez la femme.". She quickened her pace before high noon came and the availability of shadowed hiding spaces would become scarce.

"We think she's headed for the docks… No we do not currently have visuals… Yes… Understood." spoke one of the guards into his transmitter.

 _Cor blimey this place is beautiful!_ Thought Tracer as she looked out onto the glistening ocean in front of her. _I should probably find somewhere to hide where she'll find me_. She turned around and was met by two tall men in black armour and her jaw dropped in astonishment.

"W-what are you lads doing here?!" she exclaimed.


End file.
